Sweet reintegration
by NozomiNeko
Summary: Arthur estuvo faltando a clases por un ,es y medio, esto hace que el subdelegado Kiku se preocupe y averigüe que fue lo que paso. AsaKiku, aunque enrealidad seria medio KikuAsa, o como se diga.
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola a todos! bueno, este es el primer FanFic seriado que hago así que tengan me paciencia plis.**

**YA, no es necesario agregar que los personajes son de Hidekaz-sensei, eso ya es obvio ¿No?**

**Bueno les dejo con el FanFic**

**...**

Las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban a lo lejos. Me encontraba parado con las manos cubiertas por la sangre de mi padre.

Sentía que mi madre lloraba detrás de mí y se lamentaba lo que apagaba de pasar.

Nadie creía lo que acababa de hacer… Había matado a mi padre.

…

Narrador Kiku

El alumno Arthur Kirkland llevaba ausente casi un mes y medio. La razón de su ausencia era desconocida, aunque le llamáramos no contestaban ni el ni su padre, el resto de la familia no tenia celular y su teléfono fijo estaba roto.

-¡Kiku! ¡Hola!- Me saludo alegremente Felicia -¿Te pasa algo? Ya sabes que me podes contar todo, soy tu amiga ¿OK?-

-No pasa nada, estaba revisando las planillas de asistencia y vi que nuestro compañero Arthur Kirkland falto a clases casi mes y medio- Le dije mostrándole la planilla de asistencias.

-Vamos relájate un poco, ni que fueras el presidente del consejo estudiantil, mi Ludwig puede ayudarte también con esas cosas-

-Feli, esta bien, pero soy el subdelegado, además Ludwig esta ocupado con sus trabajos y tengo que ayudarle-

-Okey, Okey, pero relájate un poco, ¿Si?- Dijo sonriendo, después busco algo en su bolsillo –Toma, son unas galletas que hice ayer, además el chocolate es bueno para no estresarse-

-Gracias Feli, no te olvides de llegar temprano a las clases del club-

-Tranquilo, después te ayudo con lo de Arthur- Y diciendo esto se fue corriendo a buscar a Ludwig.

Felicia había sido amiga mía desde quinto grado. Es un poco torpe y miedosa pero es muy buena chica y siempre se preocupa por todos, debe ser por eso que le gusta tanto a Ludwig.

Después de las clases de la tarde aun seguía preocupado, Arthur no era el mejor estudiante pero no era de faltar a clases, la única vez fue cuando estuvo con hipotermia, pero apenas se curo regreso a clases. Escuche rumores de que tenia problemas familiares, pero ausentarse mes y medio era demasiado tiempo, a no ser que… este en coma o haya muerto.

…

Narradora Felicia

Me sorprendía ver tan preocupado a Kiku, aunque es cierto, un mes y medio es bastante tiempo. Se hace demasiado problema co algunas cosas y siempre quiere estar en todo, es tan bueno. Por suerte vi pasar a mi Ludwig, él va a poder ayudarlo, no por nada es el delegado de la clase y el secretario del consejo estudiantil.

-Ludwiiiiiigggg- Le grite mientas me adelantaba a abrasarlo.

-H-hola Feli, eh ¿Pasa algo?- Dijo un poco sonrojado. Se ve tan tierno cuando se sonroja.

-Sí, Kiku acaba de contarme que estaba preocupado porque Arty no viene hace casi un mes y medio, y como soy su amiga tengo que ayudarlo-

-Arthur Kirkland, es cierto que estuvo faltando hace un mes y trece días, es raro pero escuche de los profesores que él y sus hermanos tienen problemas familiares- seguía viéndose tan tierno sonrojado, además es tan genial cuando trata de ayudarlos a todos –No te preocupes, voy a encargarme de esto, quédate tranquila-

-Gracias Ludy- Le dije y le di un beso –Hice esto en clase de cocina, se que te gustan las frambuesas así que te hice galletitas con frambuesas y chocolate- Le plante otro beso y salí por el pasillo –Me tengo que ir a dibujo, nos vemos-

Narrador Arthur

Un mes y trece días pasaron tan lento. Después de lo que paso estuve en un reformatorio, me metieron en una especie de celda y me empezaron a hacer análisis psicológicos y físicos.

Nadie de mi familia había venido a visitarme, estaba completamente solo, incluso las enfermeras no me dirigían la palabra ¿Tan aborrecible era? E que lo que hice no fue correcto pero lo hice para protegerlos, él se la pasaba pegándole a mama y a mis hermanos, incluso había echado a Scott de casa cuando cumplió los 18. Ni siquiera ellos, y pensar que lo hice para que no sufrieran mas, termine causándoles un dolor peor, auque se que van a estar mejor sin ese maldito viejo.

…

Narrador Kiku

Después de dos días me decidí a ir a su casa, así que conseguí la dirección y fui ese jueves después del colegio, ya eran un mes y 17 días que faltaba a clases.

Me detuve frente a un edificio antiguo que tenia unas rejas con flores dibujadas. Era la casa, marque el "6 F" en el portero eléctrico y me atendió un mujer.

-Buenos días ¿Se encontraría Arthur Kirkland en casa?-

La mujer estuvo callada por unos segundos y luego respondió – ¿Arthur? Lo siento, no hay ningún Arthur aquí-

-Señora esto es de suma urgencia, esta es la dirección que se encuentra en el registro

Otro silencio -¿Son de parte del reformatorio Coppens? ¿Acaso terminaron ya con sus análisis?-

¿A que se refería con análisis? ¿Acaso estaba enfermo? -¿De que habla? El ha estado ausente por un mes y medio en la escuela y quería saber a que se debía la…-

-No lo menciones, esa cosa no va a volver a poner un pie en ese instituto, al menos que quieran tener a un homicida entre ustedes- La mujer corto y hubo un minuto en el que no se escucho ninguna voz, ni ningún pensamiento paso por mi mente.

Homicida, esa mujer había dicho la palabra homicida ¿Arthur era un homicida? ¿O acaso esa mujer estaba loca?

No puedo hacer esto solo, creo que otra vez voy a tener que recurrir a Feli.

…

Narrador Arthur

Los días seguían pasando, ya casi eran dos meces que estaba allí. No podía hablar con nadie, estaba completamente solo, mi familia me odiaba, mis hermanos me odiaban y lo que era peor es que lo hice pensando que podría ayudarles, no tenia exactamente el control de mis acciones, estaba semi-cegado por la ira hacia el viejo y la lastima hacia mis hermanos y mama. Pero nadie me quería ya, estaba solo, tan solo como nunca antes lo había estado.

-Señor Kirkland Arthur, paciente numero 354, lo llaman a la sala 42- Me dijo una medica que abrió con un poco e miedo la "jaula" en la que estaba.

Tarde unos minutos en reaccionar, la sala 42 es la sala de visitas, alguien había venido a verme ¿O eran otros médicos que me llevarían a hacerme mas análisis? Fuck, Arthur hay que ser optimistas, aunque mucho optimismo no puede quedarle a un acecino a sangre fría.

La médica abrió la puerta de la sala 42 y me indico que entrara. No podía hacer nada, después de todo ya estaba ahí. Seguía teniendo miedo de que fueran otros médicos, de que volvieran a torturarme con su análisis.

Pero al entrar me encontré con algo que definitivamente no me esperaba, no eran ni mi familia ni os médicos eran… el delegado, su novia y el subdelegado.

-Buenas tardes Arthur, Kiku estaba preocupado porque faltaste mucho a clases así que fue a tu casa, pero tu mama dijo algo de la Coppens así que nos convenció de que viniéramos- Dijo Feliciana, era una compañera de clases muy torpe pero siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar a todos.

Sin darme cuenta barias lágrimas salieron de mis ojos y cayeron por mis mejillas, con una mezcla entre felicidad y tristeza. Realmente alguien se preocupaba por mí, pero yo no era digno de esa preocupación, ni de lo que vendría después de eso.

**… Continuara…**

**Les gusto? Me tiran tomates? Comida? Mates? (No se a ustedes pero me da hambre poner esto T_T)**

**Realmente esto es algo demasiado flashero (lunfardo de raro) este capitulo me quedo mas largo que mis OneShots, osea es muy loco.**

**Bueno, díganme que les parece, igual por ahora no paso nada, en el cap que viene se van a enterar de lo que paso en la primera parte... chan chan chan...**

**Adelanto:**

**_-Arthur, realmente ... hiciste... eso-_  
**

**_-Te dije... que no queria.. decirtelo-_**

**Chan chan chan... (si, amo poner el chan chan chan, que quieren así de loca soy yo)**

**Nos vemos el Jueves que viene, si lo voy a subir todos los Jueves.**

**Nos leemos :D**

**PD: Dejen reviews y les doy mate y biscochitos de grasa (Hoy comí eso con la vecina a media mañana mientras charlábamos)**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola gente ¿Como estan todos? yo realmente no estoy muy bien, jjajaja yo y mis problemas familiares.**

**Bueno, aca les dejo el capitulo 2 de este AsaKiku.  
**

**Les pido perdon a las que no les gusto que pusiera a Felicia, es que realmente me parece muy tierna ese personaje.  
**

**Bueno, no los entretengo mas, aca bamos.  
**

**...  
**

-¿Arthur estas bien? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué estas acá?- Pregunto Kiku cundo vio que lloraba.

-No es nada, a propósito ¿Por qué están acá?- Le respondí tratando de ocultar las lagrimas.

-Es porque Kiku se dio cuenta de que no venias a clases hace un mes y medio y no había justificación, entonces llamo a tu casa pero no contestaron y entonces fue a tu casa para ver que te había pasado y no se que le dijo tu mama que nos dijo a Ludy y a mi que lo acompañáramos acá- Dijo Feliciana relatando rápidamente la historia, después busco algo en su bolsillo y me lo dio -Como estabas acá supuse que hace tiempo que no comías galletas así que hice unas sablèe de té porque se que el té te gusta mucho-

-Gracias- Le dije mientras abría la caja, realmente Feliciana era muy buena cocinando y esas galletas tenían muy buena pinta.

-Arthur, no evites el tema, Kiku te pregunto por que estabas acá, esto es un centro de rehabilitación para menores de edad que cometieron algún crimen ¿Por qué estas acá?-

Sentí que otra vez las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos. No podía decírselos, no a ellos. Si alguien de mi edad se enterara de eso podría llegar a traumarse.

-Arthur, si querés podes no decirlo, pero confiamos en que cuando estés mejor no lo digas ¿si? Ahora tenemos que irnos, perdón por molestar-

Kiku iba a irse cuando pase la mano por la reja y lo agarre por el abrigo -No te vallas por favor, puedo contarlo, pero no a Felicia, podría traumarla-

-Esta bien- Hizo una señal de que lo esperara -Ludwig, Felicia adelántense, tengo que hablar una cosa con Arthur-

Felicia saludo alegremente mientras agarraba a Ludwig del brazo -Okey, nos vemos mañana en clases-

Kiku se giro hacia mí -¿Que fue lo que paso? ¿Felicia esta fuera de cualquier peligro verdad?-

-No te preocupes por ella, esto no tiene nada que ver, solo que lo que hice…- Trague saliva –Fue un homicidio-

Kiku se veía entre triste y asustado -Un…homicidio ¿No hablara enserio verdad?-

Otra vez empecé a llorar. Ni siquiera el iba a aceptarme por esa atrocidad que hice. Soy un demonio, un verdadero demonio.

Kiku apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro -¿Cómo fue que eso paso?-

_Flashback_

_Entre a casa como todos los días, me sorprendió que Scott estuviera en casa, el viejo lo había echado hace dos años cuando cumplió los 18. Su cara se veía sombría, mas de lo normal, y no estaba fumando. John no estaba mirando la tele y Cyara no estaba peleándose con el por el control remoto. Presentí que ese día algo estaba mal._

_-Arthur- Scott me agarro por el hombro –Tenemos un problema grave, muy grave-_

_Me quede helado, cuando Scott decía que algo era grave es porque realmente era un problema y muy grande._

_Vi que Cyara entro llorando a la habitación y John en vez de estar peleando con ella le limpiaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo._

_-Arthur, lee esto- John me entrego un papel._

Mis niños:

Estoy muy triste últimamente y papa no para de gritarme y golpearme, incluso a veces llega alcoholizado e intente violarme. Lo siento niños, pero no quiero seguir viviendo así. Nos veremos cuando el todopoderoso decida que llego su hora, yo me encargare de cuidarlos desde el cielo.

Los amo y los seguirá amando siempre.

Mamá

_Ese maldito viejo, ese día lo odie más que nunca. Tire el papel al piso y corrí al cuarto de mamá. Abrí la puerta de un golpe, estaba colgada de una soga, de la lámpara. Me apresure a desatarla, me acerque a su pecho ¡Todavía respiraba! ¡Estaba viva!_

_Al asegurarme de que vivía la deja recostada sobre su cama y la tape con las sábanas, así no despertaría con frío._

_Aun así el odio hacia el viejo aumento, mamá casi moría por su culpa, nunca había querido mucho a ese viejo, pero ese DIA llegue a odiarlo._

_El viejo llego a casa a las 23:54, borracho, supuse, según lo que decía la carta, que intentaría lastimar a mamá. Me quede esperándolo en el living, sentado en el sillón. Entro a la casa y dio un portazo, estaba totalmente ebrio._

_-Alice dame la puta comida pedazo de mal parida- Grito el viejo golpeando el mueble de la entrada._

_-Mamá no va a venir- Le grite –Ahora esta durmiendo-_

_Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí-La recalcada concha de tu madre desde cuando le hablas así a tu padre pendejo hijo de…-_

_No lo deje que terminara de habar, le encaje un puño con fuerza en el estomago. Callo con un golpe sordo y se desplomo en el piso. Unos segundos después se levanto._

_Se acerco a mí y empezó a darme golpes en todo el cuerpo, yo respondía igual._

_-No voy a dejar que trates mal a mamá- Le grite repetidas veces._

_El viejo no respondía, decía que ella le pertenecía, que era Su objeto. Pero no, mamá no era un objeto y mucho menos de alguien como él._

_En un momento el viejo saco una navaja de campo que siempre llevaba con él. La acerco a mi pecho, pero llegue a correrme a tiempo y solo me hizo un rasguño. En ese momento perdió el equilibrio. Era mi oportunidad, le saque el cuchillo de la mano y se lo clave en el cuello. Unos instantes después callo muerto al suelo._

_Fin Flashback_

-Arthur, realmente… hiciste… eso- La cara de Kiku se veía más asustada que antes, yo empecé a llorar.

-Te dije… que no quería… decírtelo- Le respondí llorando, ahora él también me odiaría.

Pero contrario lo que yo creí que pasaría saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y me limpio las lagrimas-Esta bien, ya paso, ya paso. Puedo entenderlo, papá maltrataba a mamá pero después se separaron, la violencia domestica es horrible-

-P-pero no lo mataste p-por eso- Volví a llorar desesperadamente.

Kiku me agarro de la mano y me seco las lagrimas con la otra-No te preocupes, lo hiciste para proteger a tu familia-

Que Kiku fuera tan comprensivo me hizo sonreír inconscientemente- así esta mejor- Dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla -No te preocupes, voy a encargarme de que salgas ¿Sí?-

Después de eso Kiku soltó mi mano y se alejo -Ahora no estas solo ¿OK?-

Kiku salio de la habitación, los guardias me obligaron a volver a mi "celda". Estuve mucho tiempo pensando en lo que había pasado ese día, alguien había sido amable con migo después de dos meses. Definitivamente ese día había terminado bien.

…

…

…

Dos semanas pasaron desde que Kiku, Feli y Ludwig vinieron a verme. Kiku venia a verme cada dos o tres días por que estaba atareado por ser el sub.-delegado, Felicia venia todos los días, salvo dos que se enfermo, y me traía galletas y dibujos y Ludwig, bueno, Ludwig no venia muy seguido, solo vino tres, aunque Feli decía que se preocupaba mucho, incluso había hablado con su tío abogado para que me sacara de este reformatorio. Me sentía feliz de escuchar eso, estar dos meses y medio en un reformatorio es horrible, lo aseguro.

-¡Arthur! ¡Hola!- Me saludo Felicia, que esta vez venia con Ludwig -Tenemos buenas noticias-

En ese momento vi. que un hombre rubio se asomaba detrás de Ludwig -El tío de Ludy vino, antes de ayer empezó un juicio y necesitamos que vengas con nosotros, el tío de Ludy ya te autorizo a que salieras, pero falta que hagas unos tramites-

Eso quería decir que… ¡Era libre! No se que habían hecho, pero era libre al fin, aunque me preguntaba que tramites eran los que había que hacer.

Subimos a un auto y nos dirigimos a un edificio muy grande.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunte, tenia miedo de que me hicieran mas tratamientos o cosas así.

-¿Esto? Ahhh, no te preocupes es un registro civil, vas a cambiar de domicilio-

Entramos al edificio, seguía desconfiado, pero tenia al tío de Ludwig, a Ludwig y a Felicia con migo así que no iban a poder hacerme nada.

Definitivamente no era nada malo, solo tuve que rellenar unos formularios sobre un cambio de domicilio. Habían planeado todo para que me quedara a vivir en lo de Kiku. No me gusta mucho la idea de vivir en una casa ajena, sobre todo si solo depende de una mama.

-¿Arty pasa algo?- Pregunto Feli –Ahh ¡ya se! Tenés Hambre, toma acá tengo unos caramelos, no es mucho pero engañan al estomago-

-Pero yo no…-

-No te preocupes tengo de sobra- Dijo con una sonrisa boba. Termine aceptando los caramelos.

…

Un rato después estaba parado frente a la casa de Kiku, no sabia come decirle que tenia que... pero seré tonto, el ya lo sabia. Después de pensarlo unos minutos oque la puerta, realmente no quería ser una molestia para otra familia.

-¿Hola? ¿Sos Arthur?- Pregunto una mujer de cabellos negros y cortos al entreabrir la puerta.

-S-si, un placer…-

-Sakura Honda, soy la mama de Kiku, bienvenido a casa- Diciendo esto abrió la puerta.

**…Continuara…**

**Bueno, y que les parecio ¿No quedo tan mal no?**

**Me gustariasaber u opinion sobre una cosa ¿Si ustedes fueran familiares de Arthur actuarian como la vieja?  
**

**Es que yo base el flashback en una cosaque le paso a mi tio segundo, osea, paso lo mismo con la diferencia de que nadie salbo el sabe como lo mato (Tambien tenia 15)**

**Bueno, espero sus review ynos vemos en otro cap :D **


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola a todas (y todos si hay algun chico) como estan?y Yo dentro de todo bien, salvo que me lastime un poco la rodilla y tengo "los 7 mares" en derrames internos en la mano izquierda (hera hera, soy un asco patinando)**

**Bueno, aca vengo a dejarles otro capitulo de este seriado, como hoy es el importantisimo dia de la alianza voy a subirles uno (el 4 lo subo mañana)  
**

**Bueno, ya dejo de molestarlos y lean.  
**

**...  
**

Narrador Arthur

Al siguiente día me levante temprano, todos los días tenia que hacerme ese maldito examen físico a las siete de la mañana. Me levante y me dispuse a buscar la maldita ropa naranja del Coppens.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que ya no estaba ahí ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan idiota? Había olvidado que ahora vivía en la casa de Kiku. Tenia puestos unos pijamas de el y había dormido en su cuarto, en ese momento me di cuenta de que algo me tenia agarrado por la cintura. Me di vuelta y vi que era Kiku, estaba dormido calmadamente y sonreía. Se veía tan tierno, hacia tiempo que no veía sonreír a alguien si o era forzosamente. Además se veía muy lindo ¿Pero que carajo estoy pensando?

Narrador Kiku

La noche anterior Arthur había venido a vivir a casa, llego cerca de las 8 PM. No fue ninguna sorpresa, había hablado con mamá sobre esto y dijo que estaba de acuerdo con que se quedara a vivir con nosotros. Arthur parecía un poco molesto por estar en casa, lo escuche murmurar algo de que no quería ser molestia, realmente no lo era.

Me desperté temprano, había tenido un sueño bastante raro anoche, no recuero bien de que trataba pero daba miedo. Por eso inconscientemente abrase a Arthur, es mucho mas musculoso de lo que creí, me hizo sentir mas seguro.

Un rato después me di cuenta de que Arthur estaba despierto, me estaba mirando con cariño mientras me acariciaba el pelo y sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos. Empecé a ruborizarme y lo solté, Arthur se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto y también se ruborizo.

-Ehh, buenos días Kiku, ehh ¿Dormiste bien?-

-S-si, esto… tendríamos que levantarnos e ir a desayunar-

A eso nos levantamos y nos vestimos, Arthur no tenia el uniforme escolar así que tuve que prestarle uno que tenia de repuesto, aunque la camisa le quedaba un poco ajustada y no le serraba el primer botón y además se le notaba todo la musculatura. (N/a muajajajaja vieron que mala soy (?)

Después bajamos a desayunar, mama había preparado unas tostadas con manteca y dulce de leche (que quieren es que es muy rico) y unas chocolatadas. Mama nos miraba divertida, sobre todo cuando se me cayo la cuchara y Arthur quiso levantarla y se rozaron nuestras manos nos sonrojamos, tengo la leve sospecha de que ella fue la que la enmanteco un poco. (Si, estaba medio enmantecada)

Narradora Felicia

Hoy cuando llegue a clases me encontré con Ludy. Hoy estaba de muy buen humor, me dijo que lo habían aprobado en un examen de alemán. Saben, Ludy es de descendencia alemana y por eso quiere aprender el idioma de su familia, yo tengo mucha familia de Italia y por eso estoy acostumbrada a hablarlo cuando vienen parientes.

Entramos con Ludy a clases y como todos los viernes la preceptora llego tarde y el profesor de matemática termino tomando lista.

-Kiku Honda- Dijo el profeso mientras tomaba lista -Kiku Honda ¿Esta presente?-

En ese momento nos dimos cuenta de que Kiku todavía no había llegado, es realmente raro de Kiku llegar tarde ¿Qué le habría pasado? Entonces la puerta del aula se abrió y dos personas entraron.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, tuvimos algunos problemas con el papeleo de Arthur, estuvo ausente por dos meses y medio-

-No hay problema Honda, Kirkland espero que se ponga al tanto de sus deberes, los exámenes están próximos y no es momento de estar faltando a clases- Dijo.

Desde mi punto de vista es muy estricto. Kiku me contó lo que le había pasado a Arty, aunque me dijo que había omitido algunas partes porque podían traumarme. El caso es que Arty es tan genial que salvó a su mama y a sus hermanos de su papa, aunque ellos son tan malos que ahora lo odian, pobre Arty, igual yo voy a ayudarlo, así que va poder contar conmigo con Ludy y con Kiku.

Las clases pasaron como siempre, Ludy y Kiku demostraron su genialidad en resolver problemas y en saber muchísimas cosas, Eli estaba perdida y leia su yaoi (dice que algún día va a mostrarme eso y dice que me va a gustar), Alfred comía hamburguesas y Francis acosaba a Victoria.

-Arrrrtyyy ¿Querés comer con nosotros?- Le pregunte después de que termináramos las clases de la mañana -Si no tenés nada puedo darte algo de mi pasta-

-E-esta bien, gracias, ehhh no se si les molesta que…-

-No te preocupes no nos molesta- Le dije y lo abrase por atrás-Además tenemos que ayudarte a que te integres otra vez-

Por suerte como mucho así que pude dividir mi almuerzo a la mitad. Realmente no se como hace Kiku para comer solamente un par de triángulos de arroz rellenos que el llama onigiris. El caso es que todos comimos juntos, y digo todos porque también le dije a Ludy que viniera, aunque dijo que venia solo porque yo se lo pedía, es muy bueno conmigo.

Narrador Kiku

Terminamos otra jornada de clases. Arthur parecía adaptarse bien, aunque vamos a tener que ayudarle con los estudios. Feli nos invito a que los cuatro comiéramos juntos. Después de eso otra vez las clases, estamos cerca del cierre del primer trimestre así que hay que estudiar porque ya vienen los exámenes.

Realmente no pude prestar mucha atención, tenia los 5 sentidos puestos en Arthur, me preocupa mucho por lo que paso y si puede o no adaptarse. Además hoy se veía realmente sexy y con esa camisa se le marcaban todos los músculos ¿Pero por que estoy pensando eso? Realmente no se que es lo que me pasa.

A la salida Ludwig me aviso que teníamos una reunión de delegados así que le pedí a Feli si podía irse Arthur a su casa, ella acepto encantada, le gusta ser de ayuda.

En la reunión se encontraban Roderich, el jefe de delegados y delegado de 4º, Monique, la subdelegada de 4º, Peter, el subdelegado de 1º, Wendy, la delegada de 1º, Edward, subjefe y delegado de 5º, Félix, subdelegado de 2º, Toris, delegado de 2º, Ludwig y yo.

-Bien delegados, hoy tenemos un importante asunto que tratar- Dijo Roderich con aires de presidente, no por nada era el jefe de delegados.

-Si, habría que ponerle mas rosa a esta escuela, osea los decorados son muy poco fabulosos- Exclamo Felix, es amante del rosa y de las decoraciones.

-Felix, eso también tenemos que verlo, pero ahora escuchemos a Roderich- Le propuso Toris mientras le acariciaba su rubia cabellera, a eso Felix se acurrucaba al lado de el.

-Gracias Toris, bien, como les decía, dentro de unas semanas va a empezar el frío, pero ese no es el problema, sino que una de las calderas del colegio se ha roto y los directivos no muestran intenciones de repararla-

-Entonces tenemos que arreglarlo, es fácil- Exclamo Wendy -¿Y después de eso podemos decorarlos?-

-Sos una nenita, no sabes que hay todo un trabajo para arreglar una caldera, además no vamos a pintarlo, solo un idiota estaría de acuerdo con eso- Se burlo Peter

-Ey, yo estoy de acuerdo, osea es una idea fabulosa-

-No te burles del arte jovencito, el arte es libertad- Lo reto el bibliotecario Kugel.

Después de unos eternos 30 minutos así decidimos que recaudaríamos fondos para pagar alguien que la arregle. Al terminar la reunión todos volvieron a sus casas. Yo me disponía a irme cuando Roderich me paro.

-Kiku, ¿Sabe la causa de la ausencia de Arthur Kirkland? Hace dos mees y medio que no viene a clase y sus notas podrían bajar considerablemente, eso seria una lastima porque es un muy buen alumno- Dijo Roderich.

-Si, Arthur tubo una enfermedad muy grave y tuvieron que internarlo, luego quedo en un coma, la madre no quiso decir nada porque no quería preocupar al colegio y no sabia si saldría del coma- Le conteste -Por lo de estos exámenes me encargare de hablar con los profesores para ver si podrían no tomárselos y a cambio de eso lo ayudaría con los estudios del segundo y el tercer trimestre-

-Muy bien, déjeme a mi lo de hablar con los profesores, por ahora encárguese de que se reintegre-

-Gracias Roderich-

Después de eso camine hacia la casa de Feli para buscar a Arthur, le había dicho que no se moviera de ahí hasta que lo pasara a buscar.

Narrador Arthur

Kiku me dijo que fuera con Feli a su casa porque el tenia una reunión importante con los delegados y no quería que fuera solo a su casa, además de que no se me el camino. Se ve tan lindo cuando actúa así ¿Pero porque estoy pensando eso? Realmente se veía lindo, eso no puedo negarlo.

-Arty, ya llegamos-

-Ah, si…- Donde era que estaba, ah si, con Feli -Que grande es tu casa Feli-

-Gracias, somos tres y un abuelo- Dijo riéndose -Eso eso mucho-

En realidad en mi casa éramos 6 y la nuestra no llegaba a la mitad de la de Feli. Entramos a la casa, nos recibió una mujer de cabello castaño que tenia puesto un delantal de cocina, supuse que esa seria la mama de Feli.

-Hola Felicia pasa- Dijo, entonces se dio cuenta de que yo estaba -Y el es…-

-Un amigo, Kiku me pidió si podía venir a casa porque el tenia una reunión con los delegados-

-¿¡Que a quien trajiste?! Felicia cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de traer gente a casa, ya tengo bastante con el bastardo ese de Ludwig- Se escucho que alguien le gritaba desde la cocina.

-Pero Lovino el es un compañero, Arty estuvo faltando mucho tiempo y tiene que ir a estudiar a lo de Kiku, pero el esta enana reunión con Ludy-

-…- El chico, que debía de ser su hermano no respondió, pero golpeo una cacerola contra una mesa de mármol, yo me quede duro, no quería recordar ese maldito sonido.

-Arty, no le hagas caso a mi hermano, el siempre es así cuando traigo amigos a casa, vamos a mi cuarto- Dijo y señalo una puerta blanca con un cartelito rosa.

Me quede con Feli en el cuarto haciendo algo de tarea y después bajamos a merendar. El hermano de Feli es muy violento "Y si llegas a decirme Lovi te vuelo la cabeza, Ok?" fue la tierna amenaza de Lovino. Para merendar había unas galletas caseras y chocolatada. Ayude a Feli a lavar los platos y unos minutos después llego Kiku.

-Hola Arthur, tenemos que ir a casa- Dijo Kiku cuando me vio -Buenas noches Feli, Lovi y señora- Le había dicho Lovi, ese tipo iba a matarlo.

-Buenas noches bastardo- Fue, para mi sorpresa, lo único que le dijo.

Después de alejarnos un par de cuadras me puse a observar a Kiku. Se notaba agitado, por lo que deduje que debía haber corrido, además su pelo estaba todo alborotado, aunque así se veía mas lindo ¿Pero que demonios hago otra vez pensando en eso? Me sonroje con ese pensamiento.

-¿Pasa algo Arthur?- Me pregunto -Si tenes frío déjame abrigarte-

Después de decir eso se acerco más a mí y me abraso. Me puse todavía más rojo, pero al menos tenia a Kiku cerca mío.

**…Continuara…**

**¿Que les parecio? creo que quedo muy cursi ¿no?  
**

**Bueno, reviews? tomates? comida? mate con biscochitos? algo?  
**

**Dejen sus reviews, me va a legrar mas el dia :D (eso que estoy alegre)  
**

**Y un muy _FELIZ DIA DE LA ALIANZA ANGLO JAPONESAA TODAS!_  
**

**__Besitos y nos leemos en otro capitulo o fic.  
**

**NozomiNeko  
**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Holaaa, como estan todos, como habran visto ayer subi un capitulo mas por el anversario de esta linda pareja.**

**Me olvide de decirlo antes, perdon si a alguna(o alguno) no le gusto que haya puestoa Nyo! Italia, es que las nyos son tan linda que que... ~sob sob~ bueno, perdon si no les gusto.  
**

**Bueno, aca les dejo el capitulo 4 del FanFic.  
**

**...  
**

Ahí estaba yo, el hero, comiendo mi rica hamburguesa en el recreo cuando escucho la vos de Ludwig y veo que esta con Kiku, Feli y con ese chico Arthur, es uno que llego después de casi dos meses, los heros no tenemos por que contar los días. El caso es que los vi y me puse a seguirlos, pasa que es muy raro ver a Ludwig sociabilizar con alguien salvo que sea algo muy pero muy importante, y si era algo importante el hero tenia que saberlo.

-Ludy, por favor Arty necesita que lo ayudes en esto- Le decía Feli mientas lo agarraba del brazo.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Después de todo es mi deber como delegado- Bajo la voz –Pero me preocupa que estés con un tipo como el-

¿Un tipo como el? ¿A que se refería? No importa, había algo raro y tenia que descubrirlo. A todo eso, Arthur se había vuelto muy cercano a Kiku, yo no recuerdo que se juntara con el los días que vino al inicio del año.

Empecé a seguirlos, los tres (si, Feli no había entrado) entraron al aula de delegados, hasta lo que el hero sabe esa aula es especial para casos importantes y secretos. Eso olía a misterio. Escuche por la puerta.

-Bien, que es lo que necesitabas, no voy a permitir nada raro en mi curso- Dijo Ludwig con ese tono serio-No voy a permitir nada raro en mi curso-

-Tranquilo, solo necesito que no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto- Arthur se veía tenso-No quiero que mis compañeros y profesores sepan que mate a…-

-Esta bien-Lo corto secamente. Y yo que iba a descubrir que era -No diré del asesinato de tu padre, pero quiero algo a cambio-

-Dispara-

-No me resulta muy de confianza pedirle esto a un acecino pero…-

-Ludwig, deja de llamarlo acecino, solo lo hizo para proteger a su familia. Perdón Arthur, yo no quería recordártelo- Se escucho que se movía una silla y cuando mira por la cerradura vi que Kiku estaba abrasando a Arthur -Yo voy a protegerte ¿Si?-

-Esta bien, lo que te decía, necesito que cuides a Felicia cuando yo este ocupado con mis trabajos de delegado, ella es muy frágil y cualquiera podría intentar raptarla o algo así- Los interrumpió Ludwig, encima que estaban tan bien así abrasaditos- Por eso quería pedirte que cuando yo no pueda la acompañes a su casa-

-Okey, no hay problema-

Escuche el ruido de la sillas moverse. Rápidamente huí de ahí y baje corriendo las escaleras.

Entonces empecé a relacionarlo que había escuchado. Arthur dijo algo de que mato a alguien y Ludwig menciono algo de asesinato a un padre, ademada Kiku dijo que lo había hecho para proteger a su familia. Si junto todo eso quiere decir que… un momento, Arthur había matado a su papá para proteger a su familia. Eso era lo que no quería que no supiéramos. Y yo, el hero, lo había descubierto. Pero tengo que mantenerlo en secreto. Para no olvidármelo lo anote en mi libreta.

Narrador Arthur

Tuve que pedirle un favor a Ludwig. Nadie debía enterarse del asesinato de mi padre, menos de que el causante había sido yo. Depresión total, otra vez recordaba eso. No me gusta recordar mucho eso, creo que estoy traumado con ese tipo de cosas ¿Efecto post traumático se llamaba? Por suerte tengo a Kiku, el me protege, eso dijo y confío en el.

Entonces cuando pensé eso recordé como había actuado Kiku, inmediatamente me sonroje ¡El me había abrazado y dijo que me protegería! Por algún motivo eso me ponía tranquilo pero a la vez hacia que mi corazón se acelerara. Maldita sea, creo que… no eso es imposible, el es un chico.

-Arthur ¿Estas bien? Te ves distraído desde que salimos del aula. No te tomes enserio lo que te haya dicho Ludwig, es mi amigo, pero no concuerdo en estas cosas. Acordate que yo te apoyo ¿Si?- Kiku puso su mano sobre mi mejilla y se me subió toda la sangre.

-Ehhh si, solo que estaba pensando en…-

Por suerte, para mi, sonó el timbre y tuvimos que entrar a clases.

Narrador Alfred

-Chicos! Chicos ¿Que hacen?- Les dije cuando terminaron las clases de la mañana e íbamos a comer- ¡A que no saben lo que me paso!-

-A nadie le interesa gordo come hamburguesas-

-Cállate comunista obeso-

Empezaron las peleas de siempre, ese entupido de Iván -Tranquilos mon ami, no se peleen-

-Cállate francés afeminado- Le gritamos a coro, solo en estos casos estábamos de acuerdo.

-Pero hay que repartir _amour_- Dijo Francis sacando dos rosas rojas de donde solo el sabe.

-¿Que fue lo que paso Alfred? aru- Pregunto tan calmado como siempre Yao.

-Estaba bajando las escaleras y no me di cuenta de que estaba Matthy y me lo choque. Y nos caímos y quede sobre el. Hahaha estaba todo sonrojado, tendrían que haberlo visto-

-Que idiota, compadezco al pobre Matthew-

-Que dijiste comunista grasiento-

Otra vez nuestras típicas miradas de odio -Pero ¿Por que corrías Al? aru- Interrumpió Yao en un intento de separarnos.

-Ahhh, es que casi me descubrían, pero es un secreto, no se los puedo decir-

-Tendrías que haber hecho "!%·(%"$&!%Censurado por seguridad%&#&%~-

**=Hey ¿Por que lo censuras? No es justo *Muerde un pañuelito rosa muy masculinamente*=**

**=No interrumpas mi historia, siempre se censuran tus ideas por… todas lo sabemos, además no se me ocurría que poner=**

-Alfred, perdón por la que paso en el recreo, yo no…- Matthy había aparecido detrás nuestro.

-No te preocupes Matthy, no paso nada, además te veías tan tier… em digo, el hero puede soportarlo-

-Por cierto, se te cayó esto, creo que es tu agenda-

-Gracias Matthy- Le agradezco y le sacudo el pelo, pero en eso la agenda se me cae y se abre dejando visible un "recordar no contar lo de que Arthur y su flia a nadie".

-Alfred ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- Exclama Francis cando lee mi nota.

Narrador Kiku

Arthur tubo que estudiar mucho estos días, además todavía se lo veía muy nervioso. Los profesores aceptaron no tomarle los exámenes de este trimestre porque, además de que haba saltado barios, había estado con una enfermedad y eso. Pero a cambio para el segundo trimestre tendría que estudiar y mucho, por eso empecé a darle clases sobre algunas cosas que necesitaría para el segundo trimestre. Así le di clases de matemática, lengua, geografía, física y química.

-¿Arthur entendiste todo hasta ahora?- Le pregunte, estábamos repasando física.

-No mucho, esto del calor específico es complicado-

-Haber te lo explico otra vez- Dije suspirando, aunque me gusta compartir cosas con Arthur -El calor específico es una magnitud física que se define como la cantidad de calor que hay que suministrar a la unidad de masa de una sustancia o sistema termodinámico para elevar su temperatura en una unidad kelvin o grado Celsius. En general, el valor del calor específico depende de dicha temperatura inicial. Se le representa con la letra minúscula. De forma análoga, se define la capacidad calorífica como la cantidad de calor que hay que suministrar a toda la masa de una sustancia para elevar su temperatura en una unidad kelvin o grado Celsius. Se la representa con la letra mayúscula. Por lo tanto, el calor específico es el cociente entre la capacidad calorífica y la masa, esto es donde es la masa de la sustancia-

-Kiku, aunque lo repitas realmente no entiendo nada, la física es complicada-

-A ver…- Dije pensativo - Es la cantidad de calor que necesitas para aumentar un grado en la temperatura de un cuerpo- Me quede pensando unos momentos-Ya se, Tego un ejemplo-

Entonces me acerque un poco mas a el y lo abrase. El automáticamente empezó a sonrojarse. Note su ritmo cardiaco que se aceleraba, sus lindos cabellos y esos ojos verdes que parecían hechizarme. ¿Qué? Es cierto lo que digo, si Arthur me gusta, aunque no se lo diga directamente.

-¿Kiku?- Arthur parecía sorprendido-¿Qué se supone que…?-

-Es un ejemplo, en el contacto entre dos cuerpos el calor de uno es tomado por el otro aumentando así su temperatura ¿Ahora entendés?- Le respondí, es cierto me había dejado llevar por el poder abrasarle.

-Ahora creo que lo entiendo mejor gracias-

Instantáneamente Arthur acerco un poco su rostro al mío y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Después parecía completamente arrepentido, por lo que supuse que actuó inconscientemente.

-Ehh… esto… yo… yo no-Arthur intento excusarse, pero no le iba a servir de mucho, yo seguía con el recuerdo vivo.

-No te preocupes, a todos nos pasa hacer cosas sin pensar- Lo volví a abrasar y le susurre al oído -Pero sabes, lo que hacemos sin pensar es lo que realmente queremos hacer- El solo sonrío.

**… Continuara…**

**Bueno, que le parecio. Reviews? Pastaaaaaa? Tomates? Mate con biscochitos?  
**

**Dejen sus reviews y les regalo un dibujo de Arthur con el uniforme como lo tenia en el cap anterior.  
**

**Besitos para todas y todos *3* Nos vemos en el proximo cap :D  
**


	5. Capitulo 8

**Hola gente como andan? Miren perdón por no subirles el cap antes es que mi hermano perdió su pendrive y perdi los capítulos 5, 6 y 7 (esta en casa, pero no sbemos donde) asi que voy a subir los capítulos apartir del 8.**

**Les dejo masomenos de que tratan los cdapitulos anteriores, como para que se hagan una idea de lo que paso:**

**Kiku consigue (de una forma mafiosa) que Alfred, Francis, Yao e Ivan guarden el secreto. Despues Arthur conoce a la familia de Kiku y Yao, mientras pasean por el parque se encuentran con Ivan y los hermanos de Yao (Mei e Im) le ponen muchas trampas para alejarlo de su hermanito/aniki, aunque todas fallan.**

**Y en los capítulo Kiku, Arthur y Yao van a la casa del otro tio de Ivan por las vacaciones de invierno. Obviamente que Ivan y Yao hacen cosas para que estén juntos siempre (lo que son los primos XD) y hacen un fogón y esquian y etc.**

**Ahora están en apoca de clases otra vez ( ya es casi primavera)**

**Bueno, aca les dejo el cap.**

…

Me levante y mire por la gran ventana del cuarto. Eran las 3 y aun no podía dormir. No lograba entenderlo, no comprendía que era, no podía ser frio con él. Yo, que siempre fui frio y violento incluso con mi familia. No podía, no podía ser frio o cortante. No se si será su actitud, como me trata, o lo que sea. Hay algo que no me lo permite y eso me preocupa… y mucho. En mi casa aprendí que confiar en alguien no es una opción. SI confías en alguien, lo ayudas, das todo por el, nunca conseguís nada. Nadie va a ayudarte, estas solo. Solo, solo, solo, solo, solo. Recordar eso me ponía triste, no tengo que preocuparme, solo seguir viviendo como lo hice hasta ahora, sobreviviendo al mundo. Una lágrima salió de mis ojos, pero la seque con mi mano.

-¿Arthur? ¿Por qué estas despierto?-

-Solo me dio sed y fui a tomar agua- Le conteste intentando ser cortante y me metí en la cama.

-No estás bien- Me dijo mirándome-Te pasa algo Arthur, yo lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos-

-No te importa- Me tape hasta la cara-Chau-

Kiku se sentó y me destapo. Yo me senté- Enserio, Arthur no está bien que te guardes estas cosas- Me agarro de los hombros.

-Que no me pasa ninguna maldita cosa, entendés- Dije intentando zafarme de su agarre.

Intentando que me soltara empecé a sacudirme un poco y soltar sus manos de mis hombros. Pero un error de cálculo fue… problemático? Ambos caímos de la cama y quedamos tumbados en el piso, Kiku encima mío. Apoyó sus manos sobre mi pecho y me miro con una mezcla de preocupación y dulzura.

-Enserio, decime que paso-

-N-nada- Maldita sea, no podía mirarle fijo a la cara.

Entonces se agacho un poco hasta tener su cara en frente de la mía, a unos pocos centímetros. Con una mano empezó a acariciarme el cabello.

-No podes mentirme- Sonrió tiernamente-Se que te pasa algo y no es bueno que te lo guardes, si no querés no tenés porque decirlo ahora, pero cuando puedas me gustaría ayudarte-

Se levanto despacio y se sentó en la cama. Yo lo imite y me acosté. Quería morirme ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Intentaba esconderlo, sabia que iba a pasar algo así, siempre es así se preocupa demasiado. Tengo que terminar esto, voy a decirle que… que deje de protegerme tanto, tengo 15 años no soy un niño.

_Dondon tsuyoku motto tsuyoku utagoe hibiku itami no tou_  
_Sono teppen ni shigamitsuite furueteru no wa dochirasama_

_Sutetakute mo suterarenakute chiisana itami tamatteta_  
_soitsu wo zutto shimatte kita ikkome no hako mitasareta_

_Betsu ni imasara tsuraku mo nai kedo dareka ga mite kuretara na_  
_kore dake areba yurusarenai kana sukoshi yasashiku sareru kurai_

_Suteta mono mo hirotte tsumete mantan no hako tsumiageta_  
_toorisugari wo yokome ni mite jukkome no hako tsumiageta_

_Sou ka kore demo mada tarinai no ka dareka ni mietenai you da_  
_sore ja dondon takaku shinakucha sekaijuu ni mo mieru kurai_

_Dondon takaku motto takaku tori ni mo todoku itami no tou_  
_sono teppen ni yojinobotte ousama kibun no nanisama_

_Nanigoto to ka ookuchi aketa yajiuma tomo wo mioroshita_  
_koko kara mitara ari no you da hyakkome no hako tsumiageta_

_Oatsumari no minasamakata kore wa watashi no itami desu_  
_anatagata no nagusame nado todokanu hodo no takasa ni imasu_

_Kitto watashi wa tokubetsu nan da dare mo ga miageru kurai ni_  
_Kodoku no kami ni erabareta kara konna keshiki no naka ni kita_

_Dondon takaku motto takaku kumo ni mo todoke itami no tou_  
_Sono teppen ni agura kaite kamisama kibun no ousama_

_Kikoeru no wa kaze no oto dake senkome no hako tsumiageta_  
_Shita wo mitara memai ga shita kaketa hashi wo tobasareta_

_Soshite hontou ni samishiku natta dare ni mo mietenai you da_  
_Koe mo denai hodo kowaku natta fui ni kikoeta hanmaa songu_

_Shita kara jun ni daruma otoshi dareka ga utau hanmaa songu_  
_minna anta to hanashitain da onaji takasa made orite kite_

_Dondon tsuyoku motto tsuyoku utagoe hibiku itami no tou_  
_sono teppen ni shigamitsuite hana wo tarashiteru kamisama_

_Kamisama kibun no oresama _  
_oresama kibun mo sakasama arisama dochirasama_

Kiku estaba cantando, era una canción hermosa, aunque no la entendía. Era hermosa pero… por algún motivo me ponía un poco triste, eso creo.

-Me la cantaba mi mama cuando estaba triste- Dijo sonriendo -Es realmente linda ¿no?-

Simplemente asentí y cerré los ojos -Buenas noches Kiku-

-Hasta la mañana-

…

-Hey Arthur- Alfred vino corriendo con una hamburguesa en la mano.

-Alfred, hola-

-¿Pasa algo mon amour?- Pregunto Francis que estaba atrás de Alfred.

-Nada, maldita sea- Le dije-solo no dormí bien-Arthur, te invito una copa y me contás que paso- Dijo Francis, iba a decirle que no me paso nada, pero su cara decía que no iba a dejar de molestarme hasta que le cotara todo.

-Esta bien, vamos después de clases-

-Mon ami, vamos ahora-

-Pero...-

-Vamos, el Hero se prende-

-No se habla mas, vamos ahora Arthur-

Suspire, termine yendo con ellos y haciendo algo que nunca creí, ratearme. Francis nos llevo a un bar llamado Luzech, estaba empapelado y tenia un montón de fotografías francesas-argentinas (Véase películas argentinas de los '70 '80). Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa al fondo.

-Victoria, el amo tiene un pedido- Llamo Francis desde la mesa.

Rápidamente apareció una chica morena de cabello castaño obscuro y ojos marrones vestida con un provocativo vestido de criada francesa-Bienvenidos amo Francis, amo Alfred ¿Quién es su amigo?- Pregunto mientras sacaba un anotador y un lápiz-¿Vino otra vez amo? ¿Va a acompañarlo con algo?-

-Ui, unas papas para Alfred y... ¿Arthur querés algo?-

-Un te con escones- La mesera y Francis me miraron sorprendidos.

-No tenemos te amo, tampoco escones- Dijo la chica.

-Tranquila Vicky, solo una botella y papas para Al entonces- Dijo Francis.

La mesera se fue y trajo el pedido en 5 minutos-Buen provecho amos- Estaba por irse cuando Francis le agarro por la cintura.

-Vamos quédate un ratito con el amo-Le dijo haciéndole espacio en el sillón-Sino hablo con Joanna- La mesera suspiro y se sentó en el regazo de Francis.

-Bien Arthur, teníamos algo de qué hablar- Dijo mientras la mesera servía tres copas con vino.

-Ehh, esto… creo que… tengo un problema, eso es todo-

-Bamnos cuecvnta, sodshmos tushg amigkjos- Dijo Alfred

-El amo acaba de decir que les cuentes porque son tus amigos amo-

-Ah, gracias, pero deja de decir ya "amo" suena raro ¿Francis que se supone que es este lugar?-

-Es un bar mona mi, está atendido por camareras francesas-

-Y lo decís como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, idiota-

-Amos no se peleen ¿No estaban hablando de que el amo amigo del amo Francis tenía un problema?-

-Cierto mon amour ¿Qué problema tenés? Como dijo Alfred, vamos a ayudarte-

-Es que… no sé bien que me pasa- Mentí.

-Ahh, acabo de acordarme de quien eras amo- Dijo la mesera-El amo Francis me hablo de vos, estabas viviendo con Honda por un problema familiar- Así que el maldito le había contado a una mesera-¿Puede ser que tengas problemas con él?-

Maldita sea, había dado en el clavo-¿Es eso Arthur?-Pregunto Alfred, que hasta el momento estaba comiendo sus papas.

-Emm… no exactamente- Dije desviando la mirada para que no se dieran cuenta de que mentía.

-¿Entonces qué paso mon ami?-

-No se… como ser frio con Kiku- Dije sin dirigirles la mirada.

-¿Por qué es eso? ¿Se pelearon?-

-No Francis, pero no quiero estar tan cerca de él, me molesta- Vi como la mesera sonreía-Aunque no puedo decirle que no…nunca-

-¿Miedo?-Todos miramos a la mesera-Tenés miedo a que te lastime- Mierda, como lo supo.

-Pero Vicky… -Vio fijamente a la chica y luego a mi-¿Estás segura?-

-Completamente, debe ser eso, se llama ser "tsundere"- Me miro y sonrió-Es cuando una persona no muestra lo que siente por miedo a que lo lastimen ¿No es algo así amo Arthur?-

-Si… supongo, pero que dejes de decirme amo-

Vi que la mesera le susurraba algo al oído a Francis y después a Alfred, ambos sonrieron y asintieron. Francis le dio un beso a la mesera (esperen le dio un beso así como así, degenerado) y ambos me saludaron y salieron del local. La mesera se acerco a mí.

-Ahora sí, Alfred y Francis me dejaron que hablara con vos-

-¿A qué se debe el cambio de tono y lenguaje? ¿Y qué relación tenés con el degenerado de Francis?-

-A la primera, porque no estoy trabajando, te ayudo como amiga- Después inflo los cachetes-Y Francis no es un degenerado, es mi novio- Ah, ok esa no me la esperaba, podía ser su sirvienta o alguna de esas cosas raras, pero, Francis ser novio de esa chica, eso sí que no.

-Bueno, entonces mi nombre es Art…-

-Eso ya lo sé, Francis me hablo mucho e vos, ahora sí, contame que es lo que te pasa con ese chico… ¿Kiku era?-

-Sí, lo que pasa es que después de algo que paso con mi familia no quiero confiar en nadie, tampoco podía hacerlo mucho con ellos porque estaban muy en su vida y como soy el menor buscaban la forma de hacerme la vida imposible…-

-Sustituí el no quiero por un tengo miedo, querés poder confiar pero tenés miedo a lastimarte ¿Qué tiene que ver tu familia con Kiku?-

-No estoy del todo seguro, pero hace unos días empecé a acordarme de lo que paso con mi familia y me dio miedo de si confiaba en él y nos llevábamos bien terminaría lastimándome, así que estoy intentando no acercarme a él…-

-Es un chico muy sobreprotector ¿No? A mí me paso algo así con Fran antes, solo tenés que decirle que no haga eso que te molesta, y si lo que en realidad te molesta es que se yo… que siempre quiera ayudarte, o saber qué te pasa, o este todo el día encima tuyo… simplemente salí un poco mas con Fran y Alfred. Unite a algún club, no sé, demostrale que podes valerte solo-

-Bueno, gracias, voy a intentar hacer eso-

Me agarro de la muñeca-Espera, pero antes que nada, fíjate de no estar enamorándote de él, yo no me di cuenta de que me gustaba Fran hasta que dejo de estar siempre encima mío-

-Está bien, voy a tenerlo en cuenta- Me levante para irme.

-Francis dijo que te esperaban en la placita de la esquina- hice un gesto afirmativo con el pulgar y salí por la puerta

…

Cuando Kiku llego a casa ya estaba ahí hace unos minutos. Esta vez iba a decirle lo que me recomendó la novia de Francis. Espere a que subiera a la habitación.

-Kiku, tengo un favor que pedirte…- Me miro con interrogación-Podrías dejar de estar todo el tiempo pendiente de lo que me pasa, simplemente trátame como a un amigo-

-Pero Arthur todavía no…-

-Sí, tengo dos amigos, Francis y Alfred, también la novia de Francis- Le acaricie la cabeza ¿qué? se veía muy tierno con carita de perrito mojado- No te preocupes por mí, tengo amigos que también van a ayudarme. Aunque creo que vas a tener que ayudarme con las materias todavía- Rió con el último comentario

-Está bien, como digas, pero cualquier cosa tenés que saber que estoy acá ¿Sí?- Dijo preocupado.

…

**Bueno ¿Qué les parecio? Reviews? Comida? Algo? Mate con bizcochitos?**

**La cancion es "la cancion del martillo y la torre del dolor" de Bump of Chicken.**

**Perdonen que haya tardado tanto. Les prometo que cuando encuentre el pendrive de mi hermano les subo los capítulos 5, 6 y 7.**

**Y otra cosa, ya no voy a poner fechas para subir los capítulos. Voy a tratar de subirlos cada 5-9 dias.**

**Besitos para todas (y todos) y un Iggy tsundere que se sonroja para todas (y todos)**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap o en otro fic.**


	6. Capitulo 9

**Hola chicas (y chicos si hay) como estan? Perdonen el restraso, ultimamente no estube con mucha inspiracion.**

**Bueno aca les dejo el capi.**

**...**

Era ya un miércoles a la tarde. Yo me encontraba aburrido en casa. Kiku había ido al club de esgrima y Sakura tenía una reunión con sus amigos. Me encontraba sentado en la cama mirando toda la habitación. Era de tamaño medio y tenia cosas comunes, libros, ropa, alguna que otra decoración, cosas otakus. Todo lo que normalmente había, pero en mi aburrimiento todo era interesante. En ese momento pose mi vista en un baúl ¿Por qué Kiku tendría un baúl?

Me levante y me dirigí hacia el. Estaba hecho de madera forrada con una especie de cuero naranja clavado a la base con chinches, vi que tenía un cerrojo, pero no había candado. Me dio demasiada curiosidad así que decidí abrirlo, no es porque me interesara Kiku, que quede claro, solo estaba aburrido.

Abrí la caja y encontré un sobrecito de papel que ponía "infancia", estaba aburrido así que decidí abrirlo. Dentro del sobre había muchas fotos de cuando empezó la secundaria, casi todas de Kiku con Yao y con los mellizos. En todas aparecían sonrientes, y los mellizos normalmente estaban pegados el uno al otro. Sonreí, yo no hacia este tipo de cosas, Cyara y John se llevaban horrible y Scott siempre estaba en su vida, osea fumando. Había una imagen que me llamo mucho la atención, estaban Kiku y Sakura, tendrían aproximadamente cuatro y veinticinco años, con un señor de pelo negro que vestía unos trajes de sacerdote ¿Quién era? No lo había visto en la reunión familiar así que no es uno de sus tíos, debía ser el padre, aunque Kiku nunca me lo menciono. Abajo del sobre encontré dos trofeos, uno decía "premio infantil de artes marciales de la escuela Ryu" y otro que ponía "Premio al concurso de cocina oriental juvenil". Ahora que lo recordaba, Sakura me había comentado que había ganado varios trofeos. Debajo de los trofeos había unas fotos, en una estaba Kiku con seis o siete años practicando con otro chico, en la segunda estaba Kiku de catorce años o trece cocinando una pasta violácea en una cacerola. Se veía tan lindo. Eh, no, no borren lo que dije recién.

Pase unos minutos más revisando y guardando lo que había visto. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo fue. Kiku tenía un montón de cosas curiosas en ese baúl, tenía muchas fotos de cuando él era chico, con sus primos, aunque cuando era chic era distinto, tenía una mirada de odio, siempre estaba apartado del resto, eso cambio desde los trece o catorce años. En esas fotos aparecía junto a Felicia y a Ludwig, se veía muy feliz, incluso estando con sus primos.

Entonces me tope con un sobre, cuando leí lo que decía me dio un vuelco en el corazón, no sé porque. El sobre tenia escrito "Felicia" abrí el sobre y saque las fotos al piso. Todas ellas, absolutamente todas, tenían como primer enfoque a Felicia. La mayoría estaban tomadas de sorpresa. Tenía una imagen de Feli en la playa, otra tomando helado, otra con ropa de tarantela, otra bailando tarantela, una en la que estaba jugando con un gatito. Así muchísimas fotos, casi se podían contar más de cuatrocientas.

Yo estaba muy desmotivado por ver esas imágenes, pero no es por lo que ustedes creen, me dolía la cabeza de revisar tanto, eso es todo.

Estaba por cerrar el baúl cuando vi otro sobre, pero más grande y que ponía "Arthur" ¿Acaso… tenia fotos mías? Okey, ahí si me entro curiosidad y me quede un rato mas viendo que tenia. Abrí lentamente el sobre quería saber qué cosas mías tenia ahí. El sobre estaba lleno de fotos mías, muchas fotos mías. Durmiendo, comiendo, hablando con mis amigos (Francis y Alfred), incluso una cuando me prestó su uniforme (Quien se acuerda), varias de cuando fuimos a la casa del tío de Iván. Además de todas esas había una que me llamo principalmente la atención, una foto donde estábamos los dos juntos tomando un batido, estaba rodeada con un corazón rojo y azul y tenía algo escrito en un idioma oriental, bien podía ser japonés o chino. ¿Qué pasaba con esa imagen? Acaso era… no, eso no podía ser posible, pero y si realmente él me…

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, luego el de una madera caer al suelo. Me di vuelta asustado. No podía ser él, debía llegar en media hora ¿Acaso… termino antes? Aun así mis temores eran ciertos, era nada más ni nada menos que Kiku. Intente juntar las cosas y guardarlas pero ya era tarde, lo había visto y tenía una mirada de… ¿Tristeza? ¿Odio? ¿Preocupación? Incluso de todas a la vez.

-¿Por qué estás viendo eso? – Su tono sonaba frio y enojado, nunca lo había visto así.

-Perdón, yo…- Miraba al piso, no me atrevía a hacerle frente.

-Nadie te dio permiso para que mires mis cosas- Se agacho y guardo rápido las fotos.

Iba a disculparme pero Kiku salió rápidamente de la habitación ignorándome. En lo que quedo del día no volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

Narradora Felicia (Yo se que la extrañaban)

Ese día yo sabía que algo no andaba bien, incluso hable con Luddy de eso. Lo que había pasado era que Kiku estaba de mal humor, de muy mal humor.

-Luddyyyyyyyyyyy- Salte a abrazarlo-¿Cómo te fue ayer en el examen de matemática?-

-Bien, estudie lo suficiente ¿Cómo te Fue Felicia?-

-Hera hera, no estoy segura, creo que no muy bien- Hice un gestito con las manos-Por favor me podes ayudar con el próximo examen- Hice una carita que sabía que no podría negarse.

-Está bien, pero vamos a estudiar enserio-

Sonreí y entonces vimos pasar a Kiku, se veía enojado y eso era algo preocupante.

-Kiku- Lo lamo Luddy.

-Buenos días- Corrí hacia él y los abrase, note que no me abrasaba, sino que parecía querer escapar-¿Qué pasa Kiku?-

-Nada importante, solo tuve un pequeño problema, pero tomare las medidas necesarias-

-El problema… fue con Arthur ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Luddy acercándose a nosotros.

Parece ser que dio en el blanco, porque Kiku empezó a llorar un poco. Eso era realmente preocupante.

**...**

**Que tal estuvo? Ya se que no estuvo muy bueno, pero les aseguro que va a serivir para algo en el futuro, lo prometo.**

** Reviews? Comida? Algo? Mate con bizcochitos?**

**Gracias por haberlo leido, me gustaria que si alguna tiene ideas por favor me las diga porque ando muy corta. Espero que con el cole me vengan mas cofcofcompañerasromanticasco fcof.**

**Bueno, besitos y hasta que suba el proximo cap.**


	7. Capitulo 10

**Hola! Hace mucho que no publicaba ningún capi.**

**Tengo una buena noticia! Mi hermano encontró el PenDrive con los otros capis así que los subo en esta semana o el finde.**

**Bueno, los dejo con la historia:**

Narradora Felicia

Kiku seguía llorando, sus lágrimas me entristecían, él nunca lloraba, solo una vez hace tiempo. ¿Cuánto fue? ¿Un año? ¿Dos años? Ya paso tanto tiempo que no me acuerdo.

Él seguía llorando sobre mi hombro, acaricie su cabello para relajarlo, allí se encuentran los mayores puntos de tensión ¿Sabían?

-Kiku… ¿Podes contarnos que paso?- Dije poniendo la voz más dulce que pude.

-Paso lo mismo, otra vez… incluso el mismo día-

Paso lo mismo, lo mismo, lo mismo ¿Lo mismo que cuando? El mismo día ¿Que paso hoy hace…? ¡Hoy hace dos años! Ahora recuerdo, ese día fue cuando yo…

-¿Arthur… lo abrió… verdad?-

Kiku volvió a llorar, o como el diría, estaba lloviendo, porque los hombres no lloran-…Si…-

Verlo así me resultaba muy triste ¿Acaso no lo había cambiado de lugar?-No sé cómo se dio cuenta, intente ocultarlo, incluso puse nendoroids arriba… acaso me vio guardando algo ahí-

Yo seguía acariciándole el cabello mientras él lloraba no, mientras llovía. Luddy se acercó y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda-Kiku, ya, deja de preocuparte, vamos a solucionarlo-Despego su cara de mi hombro y lo miro, por su cara caían unas lagrimas.

-Gracias Ludwig-kun-

…

Narrador Omnisciente

Arthur se desperezo y se levanto de la cama. Se dio cuenta de que Kiku lo abrasaba por la cintura, así que se soltó de su agarre. Se vistió rápidamente y bajo a desayunar.

Mientras desayunaba hablaba con Sakura sobre tipos de té y sus variaciones. Kiku entro a la cocina y busco te y unos manju.

-Hol…- Kiku lo miro fijo y siguió buscando manju "Sigue enojado conmigo" Pensó con cierta tristeza.

…

-Hey Arthy- Saludo Alfred tirándose (literalmente) sobre el cejón.

-Hola Alfred- Saludo Arthur desganado.

-¿Pasa algo Arthy?- Pregunto, realmente se veía preocupado-Ya se, vamos a hablar con Francis, el va a saber qué hacer.

Lo agarro de la mano y lo llevo corriendo al "rincón de Francis" era un lugar entre dos columnas, donde había una gran ventana con vista al patio.

-Franciiiiiissss- Alfred grito un poco antes de estar frente a él-Arthur necesita ayuda-

-Otra vez-Dijo acomodándose el pelo-Pero si solo paso un mes desde que fuimos al café- Vio la cara de reocupación de Alfred y suspiro-Esta bien ¿Qué paso ahora Arthur?-

Entonces Kiku paso delante suyo, los miro fríamente sin dirigirles la palabra y siguió su camino.

-¿Paso algo malo con Kiku?- Pregunto Francis-No lo había visto así antes mon ami-

-Si, esta vez fue mi culpa, realmente se enojo mucho-

-Pero mon ami ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

…

Narradora Monique

-¿Ayuda?- Me acomode mis lentes mientras guardaba mis diseños en una carpeta -¿Qué hiciste ahora pervertido?- sinceramente no confiaba mucho en los tipos de consejos que pudiera necesitar mi primo Francis. Y si, es que somos primos aunque no nos parezcamos mucho.

-Honhonhon tranquila mon cherie- Dijo Francis acercándose peligrosamente y agarrándome por la cintura. Le pegue con la punta de mi taco – ¡Eso dolió! ¿No te dijeron que no hay que usar tacos en el colegio?-

-Es mi defensa contras primos idiotas y pervertidos- Desvié la mirada hacia el rubio cejón que debía ser amigo de Francis -¿Que necesitabas cejón? Y tu nombre era…-

El cejón estaba un poco deprimido así que Jones, otro estúpido amigo de mi primo, lo presento como Arthur Kirkland ¿Es que mi primo no podía tener ningún amigo decente? Si no era este idiota eran los idiotas del Bad Friends Trío, un narcisista y un idiota, realmente compadecía a Ludwig y a Maitena por tener unos hermanos tan idiotas, aunque el mío no se quedaba atrás.

-Bien Kirkland ¿Cuál es el problema?- Dije a la vez que me acomodaba los anteojos y me acercaba a cerrar la puerta del aula de diseño, en la que estábamos.

-Bueno tengo un problema…-

-Eso ya lo sé, no tengo tiempo para rodeos, al grano Kirkland-

Se asusto un poco y ya veía a Jones o a mi primo abrir la boca para chistar pero Kirkland continúo.

-Lo que pasa es que cuando Kiku no estaba en casa abrí un baúl suyo y mire que tenía dentro… y al final me descubrió y se enojo mucho-

-Si que la liaste Kirkland, para hacer enojar a Honda… bueno ¿Qué había en ese baúl? Si se puede saber, espero que nada pervertido-

-Tenía fotos. Fotos de Kiku, de su familia, de concursos y de muchas más cosas…-

-Oui- Dije con poco interés -Que hay ¿Solo eso? No le veo el problema-

-Pero Monique, es Kiku, además vos lo podrías entender bien mon cherie- Empezó el pesado de mi primo.

Suspire ¿Que más podía hacer? Francis era muy terco, y si no vendría jones a molestarme.

-Bien Kirkland ¿Estas seguro que solo eran fotos? ¿No había algo más? Algo comprometedor por ejemplo-

Kirkland bajo la mirada ¿Había dado en el blanco? –Creo que sí… maldita sea- el rubio estaba sonrojado –Tenia algunas fotos de Felicia y... unas mias también-

-¿Y?- El tema estaba empezando a hartarme.

-Tenían corazones…-

Casi escupo el café que estaba tomando ¿Honda enamorado? ¿Realmente Honda había hecho eso?-Pero eso es obvio Kirkland… - Di otro sorbo a mi café -Si le gustas a Honda, simplemente está molesto o porque abriste sus cosas o porque no quería que lo supieras-

-Pero… también había fotos así con Felicia, y muchas más que las mías-

Reía, de la única forma que sabía hacerlo, sarcásticamente -¿Pero no viste la fecha de esas fotos? Hace como un año y medio ya que Honda no está enamorada de la Vargas más chica-

Los tres me miraron sorprendidos, rubios estúpidos tenían que ser -¿Qué? ¿No lo sabían? Eso era demasiado obvio-

La manara en que abrieron los ojos los tres me resulto cómica, si se notaba a veinte metros.

-Si que los observaste mon cherie Monique-

-Callate idiota ¿Algo mas Kirkland?- Deje el café sobre el plato y la cuchara adentro, ya lo había terminado –Lo mejor que podrías hacer es disculparte con él, nada va a arreglarse con que llores- Francis iba a decir algo-Y no lo olvides, Honda teme al rechazo-

-Mónica sos genial- El idiota de jones me abraso cuando me levante-Gracias por ayudar a Arthy-

-Sí, lo que digas Jones-

-Jo, no seas fría, no podes negarte a los abrazos del _Hero_-

-¿A qué no?- Lo empuje –Váyanse, tengo que terminar de diseñar un plano de casino-

…

Narrador Kiku

-¿La fiesta de Halloween?-

-Sí, sería una buena idea ¿No Luddy?- Pregunto Felicia animada.

-No sería una mala idea, me gustaría ayudar en lo que pueda- Respondió Ludwig con su tono monótono.

Ya me había tranquilizado un poco y, después de hablarlo un rato, Felicia propuso que debía disculparme con Arthur por haberme enojado así.

-Decidido, vamos a preparar algo para que este Halloween sea el mejor- Dijo Felicia saltando animada-Es el viernes que viene después de los exámenes ¿Les parece venir a dormir a casa el jueves?-

-Si es que Lovino no nos mata antes- dijo Ludwig en broma.

-Voy a encargarme de que eso no pase- Felicia rio y nos abraso –No voy a dejar que nada malo les pase- Por un momento note determinación en su voz.

-Por cierto… ¿Quieren pasta? Hoy prepare mucho. Vamos, vamos-

Nos agarro de las manos y corrió hacia el aula para buscar la comida.

**Y que tal quedo? Les gusto? Reviews? tomates? comida? algo? Mate con bizcochitos?**

**El proximo capi va a tratar sobre la fiesta de Halloween muajajaajjajja. Ya esperen *-***

**Maitena es el País Vasko, que se quiere independizar de España (no se si sabían)**

**Ojala les haya gustado!  
Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Besos (y mate con bizcochitos) para todos!**

**NozomiNeko**


End file.
